Swallow (move)
Swallow (Japanese: のみこむ Swallow) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. The Pokémon who are able to learn this move are also able to learn the related moves and , except , , , and , which cannot learn Spit Up. Effect Generation III This move will fail if the user has not used . If Swallow is used after stockpiling, it recovers the user's depending on the number of times Stockpile was used: * 1× → 25% of the user's maximum HP * 2× → 50% of the user's maximum HP * 3× → 100% of the user's maximum HP After Swallow is used, the stockpile count will be reset. Swallow can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, giving an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Swallow now removes any Defense and Special Defense boosts gained through Stockpile. However, it simply will say the effect wore off without showing stat changing, unlike Stockpile. Generation V onwards The boost removal is now shown as stat drops. Swallow can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, giving an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Swallow, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Absorbs stockpiled power and restores HP.}} |The energy it built using is absorbed to restore HP.}} |The power stored using the move Stockpile is absorbed by the user to heal its HP.}} |The power stored using the move Stockpile is absorbed by the user to heal its HP. Storing more power heals more HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1}} }} 39 |39 33 |33}} 41 |41}} 28 |28}} 30 |30}} 46 |46}} 52 |52}} 32 |32|32}} 34 |34|34}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} By Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Swallow restores 20 HP after one Stockpile, 40 HP after two Stockpile boosts, and 80 HP after three Stockpile boosts. From Gates to Infinity, Swallow restores 25% of the user's max HP after one Stockpile, 50% after two Stockpile boosts, and 75% after three Stockpile boosts. Description |Restores the user's HP. The HP recovered depends on how often the move Stockpile was used before.}} |Restores the user's HP. The amount depends on how many times Stockpile was used in advance.}} | }} |It restores your HP. The more you stockpile using Stockpile, the more HP you restore.}} |It restores your HP, and the more you stockpile using Stockpile, the more HP you restore.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吞下 |zh_cmn=吞下 |nl=Doorslik |fi=Nielaisu |fr=Avale |de=Verzehrer |el=Κατάποση Katáposi |it=Introenergia |ko=꿀꺽 Kkulkkeok |es=Tragar |pt_br=Engolir |pt_eu=Engolir |sr=Gutanje |vi=Nuốt Chửng }} de:Verzehrer es:Tragar fr:Avale it:Introenergia ja:のみこむ zh:吞下（招式）